


一次交易

by quiet_dog



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Cuntboy, F/M, 扶她
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22770928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quiet_dog/pseuds/quiet_dog
Summary: 存在异常的官能描写(扶她姐姐干女性器议长)与宫脱描写，请注意避雷。感谢蛇切太太的新鲜爱梅汁。
Relationships: Igeyorhm/Lahabrea (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 26





	一次交易

**Author's Note:**

> 存在异常的官能描写(扶她姐姐干女性器议长)与宫脱描写，请注意避雷。感谢蛇切太太的新鲜爱梅汁。

“乖一点，声音小一点，别让你的宝贝学生们看到了。”

以格约姆好整以暇地偏着头，半长的柔顺秀发顺着她的肩头下滑，搭在拉哈布雷亚的暴露出的后颈。她将四散在议长大人后背的那些发丝细细向一边剥开，露出长期在发和袍子布料的遮盖下苍白的脖颈，将她柔软的红唇印在上面。

隔着布料的心跳从背后紧贴传递到拉哈布雷亚身上，大概是错觉。他背上紧压着的乳肉柔软又带着巨大的压迫感，和在他后颈不停吮吸的口腔一起扰乱他的呼吸，湿润又强硬地压着他向前倾低身体，几乎整个上半身都贴在讲台上。

“以格约姆，多少也该挑地方再……唔……”拉哈布雷亚训斥自己助教的话才刚说到一半，就因为撩起他袍子边缘直接触碰臀肉的手变成一声闷哼。不该存在在男性身体的肉穴湿润着随着女性柔软指腹的触碰稍稍颤抖，敏感紧张地收缩着将故意修过指甲的手指吞吃进去。拉哈布雷亚有意地把头埋在支撑身体的两手之间，向下坠的金色长发此刻像是一团遮羞布，遮挡了他紧咬下唇的动作。以格约姆在他后颈的吮吻缓慢又热烈，漂亮的红色印记随着唇的摩擦在苍白的皮肤晕开，就像是被咬出血一样，色情地印在后颈。

拉哈布雷亚的呼吸变了频率，以格约姆的手指比他想得更清楚他身体的敏感处，女性的手指不紧不慢随着在他屏住呼吸时一寸一寸向里仔细地摸索，比生理课上的学生还要认真地探索他内里高热的黏膜。不需要怎么摸，只不过是浅浅地在那个柔软的肉穴里抽插几下，弯曲着在拉哈布雷亚的身体内稍微分卡手指，抵着向里紧缩的肉壁向外稍微扩开，就能感受到这位德高望重的议长大人身体可怜地发热起来。以格约姆挑起眉在拉哈布雷亚的耳侧响亮一“啵”，留下这个吻最后的一点印记，随后便咬着他的耳垂用蹭掉了口红的唇和口腔含着亲密地吮吸。

“那些尊敬称呼您为‘拉哈布雷亚’的孩子们，可不知道您是个在讲台上被人用手指插着玩就能湿透的骚货。”以格约姆的声音里带着笑意，她满意地看着拉哈布雷亚在面具无法遮盖地方瞬间绷紧的下巴线条，看到她尊敬的议长大人难堪地企图背过身去看她的脸，好让接下来可能出现的训斥更加有气势。也看到面前的议长大人的身体随着她突然加速变得粗暴的手指抽插骤热收紧，本能地企图并紧双腿。

这可不行。以格约姆的一条腿就卡在拉哈布雷亚企图并起的双膝间，她的手指在随着抽插不断分泌出汁水的小穴里随意抽插。被她的手指在敏感小穴里肆意乱搅的拉哈布雷亚绷紧了脊背，他的上半身更紧密地压在讲台上，两手都紧紧攥着讲台边缘的边框棱角，压抑着随时都有可能冲出口腔的呻吟。但是当以格约姆抬起的膝盖压着他充血的阴蒂稍微摩擦几下时，他还是忍不住崩溃般从鼻腔里冒出几声压抑的闷哼。

“只是蹭一蹭就高潮了啊？一点都看不出前几天才被我从处女操熟。议长大人，想叫的话稍微大点声也没关系，现在是放学时间，不会有好孩子留在学校的。”以格约姆把满是透明液体的手指从拉哈布雷亚的小穴里抽出来，她的手指间牵着丝，色情又下流地冒着刚刚从女性器官里拔出来的新鲜热气。拉哈布雷亚声音还尽力地保持着一丝威严，他冷哼一声，把鼻腔和从尾椎一路攀爬到大脑的那些甜腻快感都压抑下去，假装那场高潮只是一次幻觉：“适可而止，以格约姆，我可不记得教过你这种污言秽语。”

拉哈布雷亚高潮过后的身体还没有什么力气，他充血的阴蒂就压在以格约姆的腿上，小穴里的水也滴滴答答地向下流，他就不该同意以格约姆课后留下讨论问题的提议，但就算现在再怎么后悔也没用了。他试图抬高自己的臀部，让那颗可怜的小肉块离开紧实腿肉的压迫。以格约姆没有在这种地方欺负他，她只是趁着拉哈布雷亚喘息说教的时间撩起她自己的袍子下摆，露出她黑色蕾丝的内衣，以及在层层蕾丝后鲜明可见的、勃起的，深色的巨大肉棒。

蕾丝内裤的边侧有用来固定的带子，只是轻轻一抽，那根可怕的超尺寸的性器就从漂亮的枷锁间解放出来，啪一声弹在拉哈布雷亚的臀肉上，就像是一巴掌落在上面。带着熟悉热度的性器让拉哈布雷亚似乎记起了前几天他还是处女时的那场性爱，他逃避似的越发抬高自己的臀，让以格约姆的性器也跟着他抬高的腰一起压在充血敏感的阴蒂上。

刚刚高潮过一次的小穴随着议长大人呼吸的动作微微张合，以格约姆规格异常的性器从后压着小小的充血肉块向上摩擦到穴口的软肉，还不等拉哈布雷亚有什么反应，两手都压在他高抬逃避的臀肉上狠狠向下一压，让刚刚才高潮过的小穴一瞬间吃进去整根等待已久的性器。

拉哈布雷亚几乎要在那下猛插间发出声音，可他在巨大的刺激下甚至发不出声音，他只是渴求空气般高高地抬起脖颈，张大口艰难地发出一点像是被卡住脖颈般的难堪声响。他的乳尖即使是没有人玩弄也在袍子下自顾自地硬起来，在布料下撑起一个明显的形状。那根入侵到拉哈布雷亚身体中的性器在身体自发的紧紧包裹下爽地忍不住浅浅抽插两下，发不出声音的拉哈布雷亚才仿佛从刺激中苏醒一般，单手向后推拒着以格约姆贴到他臀肉的胯部。

“停……停一下…以格约姆…现在不行……咕、呜——！”拉哈布雷亚的声音在发颤，和他平时教学与教育人时候的威严声音毫不相同，虽然能听出他还在尽力维持一点根本不存在，或者说只能为现在这幅情况增添情趣的尊严，但不难听出其中包含的一点哀求。仅仅只是在刚刚那下狠顶就达到高潮的拉哈布雷亚身体极其热情地绞紧了现在在他身体内肆虐的助教的肉棒，承受那根性器一寸寸碾压他身体更深处的黏膜，让那些滑软的部分残忍暴露在性器的欺压之下，只能被顶弄摩擦。以格约姆只是抽插几下，还尽力维持姿态的议长就不成样子地完全瘫软在了讲台上。

拉哈布雷亚的身体在不住颤抖，他的身体被侵犯地太深了，随着以格约姆的手压在他的后腰让他越发向下感受那根几乎顶得他小腹凸出的性器，拉哈布雷亚的口腔微张着吐出一小点舌尖，艰难地维持他的呼吸。以格约姆的性器才刚刚进去，甚至还没有全进去，她不可能因为自己尊敬的议长大人被操得呼吸困难就停止，不如说只会更兴奋。想要全部进入议长的身体，想要更深地和议长结合在一起。这种念头促使着以格约姆兴奋地压住身下这具本能想要逃离过分性器进入，不断向前缩的身体，涂着漂亮红色甲油的手就挤压揉捏着拉哈布雷亚的臀肉，拖着他的性器，强迫那个前几天才刚刚被使用过的可怜小穴将她的性器整根都吃进去。

“太过分了……哈啊…以格…约姆、停……深…啊、啊……”进得太深了，拉哈布雷亚的手掌背着贴在他自己的臀肉上，想要阻止以格约姆渐渐发狠的抽插侵犯，以格约姆没有阻止这点微不足道的阻碍，她的手指从臀肉下滑到前面，笼着拉哈布雷亚的小腹，把他的身体稍微向讲台外拖动，手盖在被她自己顶出一个明显凸出形状的小腹上，隔着皮肉揉捏自己插在里面的性器。

拉哈布雷亚还勉强扣在桌面维持身体姿势的指甲再用力一些就好像能够在讲台上留下抓痕，强硬侵入的性器越发过分，他的下半身都在拖着抱起他腰臀的以格约姆掌控中，女性的大拇指指腹压着他从抽插开始就疏于照顾的阴蒂，仿佛要忏悔刚刚的冷落般跟体内的敏感处一同用力碾压玩弄。从里被压迫的膀胱和阴蒂处的尿道口被恶意夹击，柔软细嫩的女性的手指皮肤就压在拉哈布雷亚尿道的小孔边缘，一点点，极缓慢也极细腻地摩擦。拉哈布雷亚意识到以格约姆的意图，他在面具遮盖下的脸涨红着企图抵抗，那只在臀上阻碍以格约姆抽插的手向前收回，用中青年男性比起女性稍微宽大的手掌虚软无力地扣住以格约姆的手腕，阻止她接下来的动作。

“其实您很喜欢的吧？”以格约姆的笑声和她呼出的热气都轻轻缓缓地向拉哈布雷亚的耳道呼进去，她柔软的乳肉隔着袍子贴在议长大人的后背，像一团流动的果冻，随着抽插的动作不断在两人的身体间弹跳。在拉哈布雷亚因为耳畔这一声压低的暧昧笑声不自觉身体一僵时，以格约姆的性器向前重重地、毫不留情地狠顶了进去。

拉哈布雷亚几乎是瞬间失去了所有的抵抗力，被以格约姆玩弄的阴蒂颤抖着发胀，崩溃失禁，被狠狠撞开最深处柔软之地的小穴也难堪地再次达到高潮。他丧失意识般空虚地张大口，呼出一团仿佛被撞出来的热气，在面具后的双眼止不住地轻轻上翻。子宫直接被龟头填满的刺激太过分了，就连失禁时仿佛被强迫排泄的快感都无法让拉哈布雷亚再感觉羞耻。会死，不要动，拉哈布雷亚混沌的脑袋里只塞满了这两个念头，可惜以格约姆只是舔了舔还留着点残红的唇，宣告他的末日般，用两指夹着他的阴蒂，用了些力道让最直接的快感唤醒失神的议长大人的神智。

抽插就像是快感的死刑。拉哈布雷亚甚至无法明白自己到底高潮了多少次，也不知道自己什么时候在高潮。阴蒂在以格约姆的掌控下已经被摩擦玩弄地发肿，只需要指尖稍微戳一戳就能让他发出和平时毫不一样的甜腻鼻音。只是这一处敏感点的玩弄就让拉哈布雷亚发疯，更别说整整填满了他整个小穴，现在龟头还直直闯进子宫里肆意摩擦的那根肉棒。

拉哈布雷亚的身体被以格约姆整个翻过来，这不需要什么力气，毕竟被操地小穴随着抽插滴滴答答向下滴水的拉哈布雷亚已经没有什么抵抗的力气，所能做到的最厉害的事不过是收紧小穴企图把这根强硬入侵的肉棒排出去。在他体内的那根东西随着他转身的动作在里面生生转了半圈，刺激地拉哈布雷亚无自觉地在呼吸时再次将舌尖探出口腔。那块柔软的舌肉就搭在下唇，可怜兮兮地滴着来不及吞咽的透明津液。以格约姆分出了经历去照顾自己尊敬的议长大人的口腔，她乱糟糟沾满了粘液的手指先是在拉哈布雷亚的唇上压了压，之后便像是下面那只玩弄他阴蒂的手一样，玩弄起他毫无抵抗能力的舌肉。

高热的口腔像是另一个性器，以格约姆不知不觉便忍不住将手指向更深的地方深入的冲动。指尖刺激着拉哈布雷亚不断蠕动的黏膜，在刺激到喉咙深处时会本能地收紧裹起侵入进去的手指，从玩弄他口腔的指间偶尔会泄露出一点混乱的喉音，就像是下方抽插引出的呻吟被手指搅碎一般。

以格约姆的抽插比起玩弄口腔的动作要过分得多，她似乎坚信拉哈布雷亚的身体没有那么容易玩坏，微微上翘弯起的肉棒挑着子宫向上顶弄，随着拉哈布雷亚濒死般的抽搐和手脚无意识的胡乱摆动从外部顶起的部位来判断这具男性躯体的子宫在哪里。她的抽插随着高潮越发过分起来，龟头卡在子宫口无法好好向外抽出，进行不了太过大张大合的抽插，那就又快又狠地从能蹭动的狭小范围里获取最多的快感。

躺在讲台上的拉哈布雷亚整个身体都暴露在了以格约姆面前，他被玩弄得发肿的阴蒂总算被放过，高潮前冲刺的以格约姆没有过多心思去玩别的花样，只是专注于抽插的动作，装满蓄势待发精液的囊袋像巴掌那样狠狠拍打在拉哈布雷亚的臀肉，和抽插的水声一起淫靡地混合起来。她能看到拉哈布雷亚被她掀得更开的袍子下露出的挺立的乳尖，能看到有湿润的痕迹从拉哈布雷亚的面具下向外扩散，把尊敬之人操到哭——哪怕只是生理泪水的成就感鼓舞了她，被操得有时会随着向外抽出动作带出的艳红色穴肉微微发肿，分泌的透明津液在又快又狠的抽插下被插得打成泡沫，滑稽下流地被以格约姆全都收入眼中。

“咕……啊…哈啊……呜——呜、咕…啊……”拉哈布雷亚已经说不出话来，以格约姆怀疑她已经把议长大人操得暂时失神，她的手指已经从拉哈布雷亚的口腔中退出，怜惜地抚摸他的面具和发丝，黏腻色情地将那些从他口腔带出的津液随意乱涂。随着一次用力又快速的退出，拉哈布雷亚被放过但仍然挺起的阴蒂再次可怜地耸动着失禁，他整个人也痉挛着彻底失去了动作。

退出的性器上还裹着糟糕的东西，以格约姆射出的精液随着龟头顺利的退出在随着她一同退出拉哈布雷亚身体的粉色肉块中向外涌出，那条暴露在空气中的粉嫩器官还冒着热气，可怜巴巴地一点一点向外吐出精液。以格约姆的好奇心驱使她去握住这根翻出来的肉管，柔软又有弹性的软滑黏膜贴着她探去抚摸的手，当她的指尖探入那不断吐出精液的小洞，将那个小小的洞扩展撑开时，拉哈布雷亚昏迷的身体像是比电击般难堪地在讲台上痉挛起来。

是子宫。以格约姆有点调皮地吐了吐舌头，像个做了过火恶作剧的小孩，还在讲台上躺着的拉哈布雷亚即使是在昏迷中身体仍时不时弹动，那些过量的高潮和刺激带来的余韵没那么好散去。以格约姆将她再次硬起的性器小心翼翼顶进那个被她手指拉扯开、正不断流出精液的肉管口，像是在把性器插入一根飞机杯那样将性器整根逆着插入柔软的肉管中。即使是拉哈布雷亚，在以格约姆握着套在她肉棒上的子宫用自慰套套弄着自慰般撸动时，也哀鸣着再次苏醒过来。

“抱歉啊，拉哈布雷亚，我会负起责任好好把它送回去的。”以格约姆的话语间满是安抚，她亲吻着拉哈布雷亚面具的边缘，即使不把这层最后的遮羞布去掉她也明白此刻的拉哈布雷亚到底是一张怎样的脸。半昏迷半清醒的拉哈布雷亚身体在触电般痉挛，多亏了面具，以格约姆只能看到他无法闭合不停发出沙哑哀鸣的喉咙，看不到他上翻的双目。爽过头的刺激就是酷刑，过量快感组成的快感地狱里他的四肢都绷紧到几乎抽筋，脚趾紧紧并在一起无意识地悬空着。以格约姆一边说着抱歉一边毫无诚意地将那团粉嫩的软肉向里顶弄，企图把操得脱宫的小穴恢复原样。

软趴趴的肉块并不好顶弄，以格约姆向里顶弄得偏了些，那些黏膜便跟着她的肉棒一同偏着摩擦边侧的臀肉，拉哈布雷亚可怜地发出一声泣音，身体紧缩着颤抖，他的手无意识攥紧了以格约姆的袍子，似乎要以此发泄自己的快感。以格约姆稍微皱起眉，认认真真地将套着软肉的肉棒再次对准那个边侧红肿的小穴，向里缓慢地一点点硬顶着塞回去。

“啊…啊……哈啊、啊……”爽到极致的快感令以格约姆说不出太多台词，她怀着补偿之心将拉哈布雷亚那颗现在已经丧失正常抵抗能力的脑袋埋在她晃动的巨乳间，压着微微挣扎的后脑勺用以稍微发泄从他身体内感受到的巨量快感。拉哈布雷亚的手跟着前倾的身体悬在半空，无生命的物体一样垂着晃动，只是在以格约姆的性器在将所有软肉顶入狭小的肉穴时狠狠向上一顶时微微蜷曲了两下手指。

以格约姆十分体谅被操得如此凄惨的议长大人，她生怕被她撞得复位的子宫不够牢靠，怕这团柔软的、含着她精液的黏膜会在她退出后再跟着一起出来，特意贴心地抱着拉哈布雷亚开始还会传出几声挣扎声音，但后面已经毫无动静的脑袋，狠狠地向着这具身体的深处狠狠顶弄几下。她能感觉到那种熟悉的感觉——津液随着快感分泌，黏膜热烈地裹紧她的性器，拉哈布雷亚在她的贴心操弄下再次达到了高潮。

真是贪心淫荡的身体。以格约姆这么无奈地想着，手掌在拉哈布雷亚的小腹按了按，确定的确好好地全部放进去之后，才缓慢地抽插着，放松了压着拉哈布雷亚后脑勺的手，让议长的身体向讲台后仰，昏迷地躺倒下去。那张因为快感和窒息缺氧泛红的脸颊乱糟糟满是津液泪水和鼻水，暴露在空气中的乳尖随着剧烈呼吸起伏的胸膛微颤。以格约姆亲了亲他的脸颊，可怜的——可爱的——被快感击溃的议长大人，大概能做个好梦吧。

真没办法，虽然议长大人就这么睡着了，不过不要紧，她会送他回家的。

-end-


End file.
